


High School Sweethearts

by theMadStarker



Series: Mad's (mostly) Filthy Tumblr Posts [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushes, Frottage, Getting Together, M/M, Tutor Peter Parker, Young Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker
Summary: Tony Stark.Local celebrity. The richest kid in school. Shameless flirt.And he was Peter's newest student in the tutoring program.





	High School Sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

> Posting some old fics I had in Tumblr since it was requested.
> 
> This fic was written for lostpuppy666 on Tumblr and inspired by this [post.](https://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com/post/183276920268/starker-writers-send-help-qnq)  
There was supposed to be more but I'm gonna try to get a buncha new fics out so ahhhhhh.
> 
> [( Tumblr Link ) ](https://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com/post/183376646233/starker-fic-high-school-sweethearts-au)  


* * *

Peter slipped out of Mr. Banner's office and barely staved off the desire to knock his head against the wall.

Tony Stark.

Local celebrity. The richest kid in school. Shameless flirt.

And he was Peter's newest student in the tutoring program.

Peter really really didn't want to tutor Stark but more than that, he didn't want to disappoint Mr. Banner. He had a free period which he should've been using to study, but he also knew that Tony should've been in class.

Instead, Peter knew the other boy was skipping and after getting a tip from some students, he knew just where to find him.

He tried to hold onto his exasperation, tried to remain annoyed with the other teen. They've barely said any words since they were in two different circles. And yet when he spotted Tony Stark, he couldn't help but stop dead in his tracks.

God. This was why Peter really didn't want to tutor Tony Stark. It wasn't because Stark was a crazy flirt or that he didn't take anything seriously.

It was because somehow Peter had a crush on the other teen and it was bigger than the entire state of New York.

Peter didn't even know _why_ he liked Tony he just… did. He always felt flustered with Stark in the same room, always stammered more than usual in the same classes. It was embarrassing and mortifying and he'd already gotten one or two suspicious looks from Ned about it.

Maybe it was Tony's cocky attitude or just how adorable he looked with that infuriating smirk. Either way, Peter's mind and body were traitors for finding Stark so attractive.

Even now, as Peter stood at the back of the bleachers, he couldn't help staring. The other boy was sprawled on his back, head cushioned by his varsity jacket. His backpack was propping up his feet where he had his ankles crossed. And because the science gods were merciless, there was a sliver of tanned skin on display where his tee shirt had ridden up.

He just looked so relaxed and comfortable somehow, snoozing beneath the bleachers when he should've been in class. It was envious almost.

“Pictures last longer,” Tony said without even opening an eye. “They also don't block out the sun.”

“You're skipping,” Peter said bluntly before sidestepping out of the sun's way.

With the sound of his voice, the other teen finally opened an eye. His stupid kissable lips stretched into a wide smile.

“Parker,” he greeted like they were old friends. “I wasn't expecting you.”

In a single fluid motion, Tony pushed himself into a sitting position. He looked up at Peter with a lazy smile.

“Have a seat,” he said, patting the ground beside him.

Peter eyed the spot but declined with a shake of his head. “I'm good, actually. I just came to find you since you weren't in your normal class.”

From his pocket, he withdrew the letter Mr. Banner wrote about their new arrangements. Tony stared at it for a moment before taking it. His eyes darted over the words, brows narrowing as he found out the news.

“I don't need a tutor,” Tony scoffed when he finished.

“Apparently, you do,” Peter argued.

“I really don't,” Tony fired back just to be asinine.

“You– Oh God, I'm not arguing with you,” Peter shook his head. “Talk about it with Mr. Banner if you really don't want me to tutor you.”

“Wait– You're the tutor?” Tony sounded pleasantly surprised and Peter looked away, feeling his face flush a bit. He wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing, the way Tony had said it.

“Well, yeah,” Peter answered, “Why else would I hunt you down?”

“Thought maybe you were just the delivery boy,” Tony said absentmindedly.

When Peter glanced at him, the other teen had a curious look in his eye. It made Peter flush even more which was infuriating since he wasn't even sure why he was blushing.

“I’m sure Mr. Banner will at least hear you out,” Peter said, “Or maybe if you stop skipping his class…”

“I'll do it,” Tony said simply.

“Do… it?”

“The tutoring thing,” he said with a grin. The way he looked at Peter… Was he being flirty? There was a sudden influx of butterflies in Peter's stomach and the boy shifted from foot to foot, uncertain.

“Oh... That's great,” Peter decided to say. He was relieved that he didn't have to keep arguing with Tony but now he felt off balance. “Okay… Cool.”

Needless to say, he did the next best thing on his mind for this situation and… ran.

Maybe it wasn't the best thing but the way Tony was looking at him, all pleased like he actually didn't mind spending time with Peter… That couldn't have been real. That had to have been Peter's Massive Crush seeing something there that wasn't actually there.

Except… Maybe it wasn't...

* * *

Peter got himself together. He had no choice because their tutoring sessions were twice a week in the school library.

As he expected, Tony was a shameless flirt. But for some reason, seeing and experiencing it made handling his crush easier.

Because if Tony was a shameless flirt to any and everyone, that meant that he wasn't personally antagonizing Peter for having a crush on him. Maybe the other boy didn't even know, though Peter was learning that Stark was a lot more observant and smarter than anyone gave him credit for.

He still skipped classes, but during their sessions, Tony looked at the theories and problems for their assignments and never seemed to struggle understanding them. It was only after they got into a pretty deep conversation about thermodynamics that Peter realized– Anthony Stark might actually be a genius.

Or a really convincing fake.

Either way, Peter found that their sessions grew less structured. It… almost felt like hanging out with Ned, just joking around and talking. Having fun. Except Peter didn't have a huge crush on Ned and he often found himself mesmerized by Tony's… everything.

His face. His eyes. His lips. God, his lips… The other teen was such a talker but Peter found himself invested no matter the subject. Tony could be reciting his next grocery shopping list, and Peter would listen like it held the secrets of the universe.

Maybe Peter wasn't all too put together when it came to Tony Stark. He convinced himself that it was fine. A harmless crush. It hurt that nothing would come out of it but he and Tony were becoming really good friends.

Maybe that was enough.

Of course, one thing Peter learned about Tony was that the other boy was unpredictable. It was fun to watch him talk circles around people. He just didn't think that Tony would use it against him.

It was a regular Tuesday. Library again but they were goofing off instead of studying. Tony was in a rather passionate rant about– something. Peter, guiltily, wasn't paying attention cause he was mesmerized by the way Tony's hands were passionately gesticulating.

“–energy costs would be reduced by half. But no,” Tony complained with a huff, “People want to argue about– Hey. Are you listening to me?”

“Yeah,” Peter perked up in response. He felt heat crawl up his neck, a telltale sign that he knew Tony noticed.

The other boy's eyes narrowed and then he leaned forward, locking gazes with Peter. Peter's eyes widened but he didn't leap back, just felt those infuriating butterflies dancing around in his stomach.

Tony nodded, satisfied at what he saw.

“You should let me kiss you,” Tony said suddenly.

“What?” Peter almost exclaimed, only then rearing back.

He glanced around the library, just as an excuse to avoid looking Tony in the eye. Of course, besides the teacher at the front, they were alone.

“Why would I do that,” Peter muttered, blushing fiercely. Was it time to leave already? He closed the textbook that neither of them was using, intent on running once more.

But then, Tony placed his hand on top of Peter's, stopping the teen from escaping. Peter stared at their hands then slowly looked up. His heart was pounding in his chest but there was a rare expression on Tony's face. In the past few weeks, he's never seen Tony look so genuinely serious.

“Well,” Tony said, “If you said yes, my chances of you accepting a date with me would be… great. But if you said no, then I guess I really am dumb and was reading the signs wrong…”

Then a small, soft smile tugged at his lips and Tony looked down. Peter followed his gaze, fingers twitching beneath Tony's hand.

“Considering you haven't pulled away…” Tony mused, “Maybe I just surprised you a bit…?”

Peter licked his dry lips. “You… You want to go on a date with me…?”

The question seemed to take Tony off guard.

“I thought I was pretty obvious?” He sounded hesitant, brown eyes flickering with uncertainty. “I've been flirting with you for the past few weeks?”

“You flirt with everyone,” Peter objected, staring. “How was I supposed to…”

Tony's smile changed, from soft to slightly abashed. “Well… Not everyone since… I've been spending all my time with you…”

That… was actually true, Peter realized. Beyond their library sessions, Tony had been popping up around Peter a lot more often. It was always with one excuse or another so it never occurred to Peter that Tony was actively seeking him out.

“Oh,” Peter said, a bit faint. “Maybe… then…”

“Can I?” Tony asked, smiling brightly once more.

When did Tony's face get so close? His brown eyes were so bright and sincere… He had flecks of gold in them… Or maybe it was just the sunlight making them look so brilliant.

“Yeah…” Peter replied breathlessly. “Go for it…”

Even with permission, Tony didn't dive right into it. Slowly, carefully, he leaned closer and closer and with every second, Peter's heart raced with anticipation.

It was soft… Tony's lips felt soft and sweet pressed against his. Gentle and careful as though he'd fly back if Peter showed any objections.

There was none. Peter leaned forward, lifting a hand to hesitatingly cup Tony's face. Their noses bumped together, awkward and a bit embarrassing. Tony pulled back a bit, lips curled into a wry smile with Peter staring at him, pink cheeked.

“Again?” He asked.

“Please…” Peter murmured.

Another turned into two then three and many more until they got kicked out of the library for PDA.

Both boys were still beaming, faces flushed. In the hallway, Peter shyly took Tony's hand. His confidence skyrocketed when Tony squeezed and didn't let go.

* * *

Peter should've felt bad.

He was supposed to be tutoring Tony but Peter couldn't resist those pretty brown eyes of his. A week later and several chaste kisses, he still couldn't believe what had happened. But things escalated fast… How could they not? Tony was the boy of Peter's dreams and with how the other boy reacted to him, Tony felt the same.

Their sweet kisses quickly heated up.

Tony was shameless but Peter was still a bit more reserved, at least around other people. Pete quickly suggested that they move tutoring to his place.

His face was fire engine red when he said it, but Tony didn't tease him too badly for it.

Of course… Perhaps, it was a terrible idea…

The most they did in terms of studying was bringing the books out. Maybe cracking it open in some attempt to focus but they were two teenage boys with their crushes just recently reciprocated.

May was often working until the evenings so with the two of them alone… They wouldn't even make it past half an hour before someone did something. And as much as Peter wanted to blame Tony for always being so touchy feely, he couldn't deny that he was just as bad.

How could Peter deny himself when his boyfriend was right there? Soft lips smirking at him, brown eyes sly and filled with warmth… The kind of warmth that heated Peter up from the inside out.

Most times, it started off slow and careful. Hands touching, mouths pressing gently. Once the mood was set though, they'd press up against each other, clothed chest against clothed chest.

It just felt so good to touch… To let his hands wander over Tony's body, hands slipping over his wrists, his arms… Palms curving around his jaw and mouths gasping open...

The first time Tony pressed him down against his own bed, Peter's heartbeat skyrocketed. They fell down together and Peter remembered staring at Tony's wide eyes and so feeling embarrassingly hard.

The first panicked thought, _oh God, he's gonna feel it… I can't help it... He's gonna know…_

How embarrassing that Peter was already so hard but this was normal, wasn't it? A discrete glance down Tony's body showed him in the same predicament and suddenly it no longer mattered that Peter had an erection. He wanted to feel Tony against him, wanted to feel the proof that he was desirable and that he, Peter, had provoked such a reaction.

Dark strands of hair fell into Tony's eyes and he froze, looking down at Peter with that hungry gaze.

“Is this… is this okay?” Tony asked breathlessly.

Peter knew at that moment that if he had said no, the other boy would scramble away. It'd be an embarrassing moment, but Peter felt such warmth and happiness that Tony was being careful with him.

Not that he needed it. At least, not then. He tugged the other boy down and Tony followed, his body pressing Peter's down.

More kisses, sweet and passionate. It was clumsy and wet but at least their teeth didn't click together, not like the first couple of times they got caught up. They were better at kissing now, tilting their faces so their lips would slant together.

The first time Peter slipped his tongue into Tony's mouth, the other boy jerked in his arms, surprised by the feeling. Tony eagerly reciprocated, moans muffled against Peter's mouth.

Tony's leg pressed between his own and Peter gasped, pressing his erection against a strong thigh. His eyes squeezed shut, losing himself in the sensation.

They ended up on their sides. It was easier that way and Peter liked it better. He was able to wrap an arm around Tony's neck and pull the other boy close. Any form of embarrassment was out the window. All that was left was the heat of Tony's mouth and the hard line of his erection pressed against Peter's own aching cock.

They hadn't even been able to strip off their clothes. Maybe a part of Peter was still hesitant to do so but it was more likely that impatience had taken over.

Everything just felt good and neither boy was willing to stop it for even a moment. There would be plenty of other times, but for now, this was what they wanted.

Just rutting against each other, their hips moving a little too fast, a little too roughly. They were both eager for it and couldn't spare a thought besides how good it felt.

When Tony pulled away, Peter whined and chased after him. His lips landed on the other boy's jaw and to Peter, that was good enough. He kissed down the line of his jaw, lips closing in on Tony's unmarked skin. He actually felt the moan Tony let out in response, a helpless groan reverberating through his throat.

“Peter– Fuck,” Tony gasped when he felt Peter's tongue lick at his heated skin. His hips jerked eagerly against Peter's and his hands grew tight on the boy's arms.

“God, I'm gonna–” An embarrassed moan, a bit high pitched. A sign that Tony was losing it. “We should stop…”

“Stop?” Peter groaned, pulling away just a bit, “You don't wanna keep going…?”

“Of course I want to…” Tony said, panting breathlessly. “But if we keep going .. You're gonna make me come and that's gonna be so… fucking embarrassing.”

Hearing Tony admit it was both arousing and embarrassing too. Peter loved that he was making the boy lose control and in that moment… He didn't really care too much.

His hand slipped beneath Tony's shirt and he felt warm skin beneath his fingertips. Just that feeling… Tony's bare flesh against his palm… It further incited the teen.

“You can borrow something of mine…” Peter suggested without hesitation. “I don't wanna stop… It feels good… Doesn't it feel good for you… too…?”

He didn't want to stop…

Tony groaned at the friction. Peter's cock was pressed against his own and he couldn't deny that this was the sexiest thing that's happened to him ever. The thought of coming in his pants, just from rubbing up against the other boy was too much…

“So good…” Tony murmured. Then he reached between their bodies, pressing his palm against Peter's clothed cock.

“Oh…!” Peter groaned, head jerking down to watch. Just one touch and he felt like he was going to blow… But he used every bit of strength to hold on.

He wasn't disappointed. Tony fumbled with his belt, but with a bit of fighting, he was able to undo Peter's pants. He quickly switched to his own and Peter took over, unzipping and slipping his hand inside his boxers.

He hissed when he touched it… His cheeks burned but Tony was hastily drawing his own cock out.

Peter got a glimpse of it, his first look at another boy's erection besides his own. It was flushed pink, the tip of It wet with precum. He could barely take his eyes off it, Peter just wanted to reach out and touch it…

“Yours…” Tony gasped, voice needy with arousal. He reached out and finished what he started, reaching into Peter's pants and pulling him out. Peter groaned at the first touch, hips jerking forward.

Both boys hissed when their erections pressed together. Peter gripped Tony's wrist, helpless to do anything else besides ride out the sensations.

Tony had them grasped in his warm palm. They were both leaking, the precum dripping from their slits to coat their hard lengths.

“Better…” Peter said reverently.

“So much better,” Tony groaned into his ear. His hand jerked them off but it was sloppy and messy. Their hips moved without care, just chasing after their own pleasure.

They were pressed so close together that there was barely any room. But the friction was there. Whether it was against each other of Tony's hand moving over them, it was more than enough.

Neither lasted very long once they got into a decent rhythm. Tony groaned when he couldn't hold out any longer. Peter had his face pressed against the other boy's neck and he felt it the moment Tony came.

It was such an intimate moment, realizing that Tony was coming. The other boy's body froze and at that moment, Peter felt the other boy's cock twitch against his. Then he felt the warmth of Tony's cum as it spilled over the boy's fingers.

“Tony…” Peter gasped. The sight of his cum spurting out between their bodies… All that thick cum spilling into him, wetting own erection…

Peter came with a harsh groan, barely able to keep his eyes open. Once Tony recovered, he helped Peter finish, jerking him off and letting the boy make an even bigger mess.

“That's it, baby…” Tony murmured, breath hot against his ear. “Yeah, that's it… Cum, Peter… Cum on me… Feels so… good…”

Peter whined as Tony milked the last drops from his sensitive cock.

A glance at the clock showed that it had only been ten minutes since they started. They were a mess with so much cum between their bodies and on their clothes. And yet, from the quirk of Tony's lips, Peter knew that the other boy didn't regret it.

Tony kissed him again in the aftermath and Peter knew then that this was just the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any comments/kudos will be highly appreciated 💗
> 
> You can find me on tumblr ♡  
[the-mad-starker](Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)  
Feel free to say hi. :D


End file.
